


no love in this heart (some love in this bed)

by arqumentative



Series: swinging both ways (with a bat full of nails) [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BI STEVE, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Kinda, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Requested, before season one, emo steve, i was gonna probably end up doing this anyway, in which case i apologize, its just steve being emo and having gay sex, steve and tommy, stranger things, unless being emo about gay shit is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arqumentative/pseuds/arqumentative
Summary: steve doesn’t love tommy. he might not even like tommy. but he’s pretty sure he likes boys, and this is what he has to work with.





	no love in this heart (some love in this bed)

**Author's Note:**

> this lowkey is a headcanon of mine and someone requested tommy and steve so now we have this!

It was Tuesday, and they were drunk. They were always drunk when it happened, but never as drunk as they pretended to be. 

Steve sat with his shorts off, his legs up to the knees in the pool. Tommy had his feet tucked up underneath him, and was chewing way too intently on his thumbnail. 

“I’m just saying,” Tommy rambled, knowing Steve wasn’t listening, “is that it isn’t my fault she was being a bitch. If you’re gonna get shitty with me you can’t get even shittier later because you got shitty with me for no reason. She got mad at me for being mad that she was mad at me for no reason, like, how the fuck does that make sense?” 

“Doesn’t.” Steve agreed, staring into the light at the bottom of the pool. 

“I know! That’s what I’m saying! Man, you know what? Fuck Carol.” 

“Mmhmm. Fuck Carol.” Steve nodded, looking over at his red faced idiot friend. Tommy was genuinely upset about Carol, and Steve felt bad, but also he didn’t. Those two weren’t exactly meant to last, for a number of very important reasons. 

“Fuck Carol,” Tommy snorted, “yeah right. I’d love to put my dick in her ass, but her head takes up too much room in there.” 

He laughed at his own joke for a couple of seconds, muttered “fuck Carol” one more time for good measure, then cut right to the chase. 

“Hey, speaking of dick in someone's ass, just out of curiosity, that is why I was invited here, right?” 

“Don’t be so crass, Thomas. I also invited you here so that I don’t have to say I was drinking alone on a Tuesday night.” Steve came a bit more alive at that, his head clearing enough to feel like a real person again. Tommy grinned, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips. 

Steve always liked when that happened, as Tommy so rarely gave any indication that this was more to him than a hookup. Which, to Tommy, it wasn’t. But that didn’t mean that Steve’s heart would stop doing that fucking thing where it beat way too fast when Tommy laughed, or smiled, or glanced at him. 

Steve was pretty sure he didn’t love Tommy. He did, however, love the feeling of a boy touching him, the way that Tommy’s hands had substance and warmth and the taste of beer on his lips and the way his stubble scratched at Steve’s chin. Steve was pretty sure that he loved boys. 

Tommy pushed his tongue into Steve’s mouth, the weight of his body making Steve lean dangerously towards the pool. 

“Inside, maybe?” Steve suggested, finding it hard to pull away from Tommy’s weird intensity. He put his hand down to steady himself, relishing the cool of the ground on his palm. When did he get so hot? Was it hot out here? 

“Yeah,” Tommy mumbled as Steve pressed his mouth to the skin of his neck, “Let’s go inside.” 

It was always so strange to stop once they’d started. There was no common thread or sense of ease, just awkward silence as they moved themselves to a bed. It was uncharted territory for both of them to be doing this, to have a friendship that extended far beyond the bounds of acceptable intimacy. It wasn’t that they made each other uncomfortable, they were fine in the daylight. But at night, that trek from the pool to the bed, or the couch to the bed, or the shower to the bed, that was always the worst. 

The bed was a welcome haven from the two silent teenagers, who could now enjoy the silence as they ran their hands and mouths over each others bodies. Tommy was a biter, rough and tumble and here to get out his aggression. Steve was different, though maybe not outwardly. He loved when Tommy was rough, but he would’ve loved anything. 

The curve of his chest and the strength in his hands turned Steve on just as much as the neck hickeys and the hair pulling. It wasn’t about the way they did it, it was about the fact it was happening, the electricity that sparked in him every time he felt the difference in the way a boy felt. Jesus Christ, he loved the way boys felt. 

Before Steve knew what was happening his pants were around his ankles, and Tommy had a finger in his ass. Tommy liked to go fast, which was all well and good until he forgot that spit didn’t suffice as lube. He forgot almost every time. 

Steve groaned at the roughness, waving towards his bedside table knowing Tommy would get it. They’d done this enough times now that they could communicate like this, in grunts and waves and not much more. 

Tommy corrected his mistake, and this time the finger slid in with ease. Steve groaned again, but this time with pleasure. All of the spots inside of him that made him arch and whine and whimper, Tommy knew how to hit. In usual Tommy fashion, his finger became two after only a minute or so, and two became his dick shortly after. 

Steve was a big fan of bottoming. It was such a stark contrast to the way it was with girls, their warmth surrounding him and his thrusts powering every moment of the interaction. Here, with Tommy, he didn’t have to be in charge. He was so vulnerable like this, both physically and mentally. There was no way to pretend for him, no escaping the Wrongness Of It All. But it wasn’t wrong, it couldn’t be, not when Tommy hit that spot inside of him that made Steve whine and claw at the sheets, filled with primal pleasure. 

Tommy was slamming his hips into Steve’s, the motion jerky and uneven as Tommy got closer and closer to coming. Steve wrapped his hand around his dick, hoping to speed things up enough that they’d come in relative synchronicity. It was awkward as hell when one had to wait for the other, creating another space in which they had time to think about what exactly it was they were doing. 

Thankfully they did manage to come almost together, Steve lagging just a few moments behind Tommy. It was over the way it started, quick and quiet and not quite uneasy, but not comfortable either. 

Tommy pulled out of Steve and rolled over beside him on the bed, his breathing heavy. Steve couldn’t see him well in the dark of his room, but he didn’t need to to know that he had sweat pooling in his cupid’s bow and his hair was sticking up a little more than usual in the back from Steve’s hands during their kissing. He was familiar with everything about Tommy, whether he liked it or not. He didn’t really know whether he liked it or not, but he didn’t want to think about that, he didn’t want to think about anything. He kind of just wanted to go to bed. 

Tommy swung his legs over the edge of the bed and swept his hand over the floor, searching blindly for his pants. He was still wearing his shirt, and so was Steve, as always. As with so many things in their relationship, they had come to a silent agreement not to talk about that. 

Steve saw the flicker of light as Tommy lit a cigarette, and a thin cloud of smoke tickled their noses as they caught their breath. Tommy shook his hair out as he stood, moving towards the wall to find the light switch. The light came on just in time for Tommy to catch a glimpse of Steve’s bare ass before his jeans were shimmied on over it. 

For as often as Tommy was in Steve’s ass, he almost never saw it. It was kinda cute, Tommy thought, but he’d never say that. He took another puff of his cigarette instead, turning the doorknob and swinging the door open. When had that gotten shut? 

Steve cleared his throat, and Tommy blew more smoke out of the side of his mouth, unsure of the right thing to say. He figured he should’ve found something appropriate by now, but even after all this time, there was nothing that wrapped this up the way he wished it would. 

“See you tomorrow, then.” he said, regretting it immediately. Why did he always have to sound so goddamn stupid.  
“Yeah,” Steve said with a single wave, “tomorrow.”

Tommy was halfway down the hallway when he heard Steve chuckle to himself. 

“Hey Tommy?” Steve said, and Tommy turned to find Steve leaning on the doorway with smirk, nodding his head just slightly. 

“Yeah?”

“Fuck Carol.” 

The snort that escaped Tommy was completely involuntary. 

“Yeah,” Tommy agreed as he turned around, “fuck Carol.”

Steve heard the front door slam shut, and all of the air came whooshing out of his lungs at once. He wasn’t sure what this feeling was, the one he always got when Tommy left, but he did know that he didn’t want to know. 

He laid down, not bothering to take off his clothes, and curled into a ball. Fuck his feelings. He was going to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> in case u can’t tell from the work, i don’t actually ship this but i do ship steve and being bisexual so there’s steve, sexing a boy. if anyone has requests of things they want written for bi steve let me know bc i’m a big fan of this


End file.
